The Bee Games
by Deviant Crew
Summary: Barry is challenged by another hive for the Annual Bee Games. And his rival is Maya the Bee! Who will win?


"Good morning, Barry." Vanessa wakes up Barry for the morning.

Barry slowly opens his eyes to a new day. He goes over to his calendar to check the day. His eyes widen when he notices the date. It makes him gasp.

"What's wrong, Barry?" Vanessa asks.

"Today is April 10th, the starting of The Bee Games." Barry exclaims.

"The what?"

"The Bee Games is one whole week where our hive is challenged by another. Competitors from each hive must compete in a set of challenges to determine which hive is the most superior."

"Like the Olympics?"

"Is that what you call it here? Interesting. Anyways, I should have gotten a letter for it. Did anything come in the mail?"

"It looks like..." Vanessa looks out the window. "...I got mine. I don't know about yours."

But then, a fly came in, and flew over to Barry.

"Letter for you, Mr. Benson." The fly delivers the letter, and flies out the window it came through.

"This is it." Barry opens the letter and reads it outloud.

"Dear Barry B Benson,

Your hive has been challenged by the Alpha and Beta Colonies of the Bonsel Hive in the Bee Games. You shall represent the lead athlete on our Hive Team. Your opposing lead athlete rival will be a little girl named Maya Bee. She may be only 12 years old, but do not underestimate her. More analysis will be explained on her in your return. The Bee Games will start in three days, which will be used to help you train. The sooner you get over here, the better. If you aren't on your best game, Mr. Benson, Maya will wipe you clean. Return to the Hive ASAP.

Sincerely, The General of the Pollen Jocks"

"Sounds like you need to go there now." Vanessa says.

"Yep. I'm sorry I have to leave, but I have to do this. For my Hive."

"No, it's fine. Go make them proud, honey."

Vanessa waves goodbye, and Barry heads back to his Hive.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Bonsel Hive...

"Come on! It's time to wake up, Maya!"

Maya slowly opens her eyes to see a boy with long antennas and a slim body. He has a chip on one of this teeth. His short brown hair hangs over his head.

"Good Morning, Willy." Maya smiles at the look of his face, hanging over her bed.

"You know what day it is?" Willy asks.

"I don't know, what is it?"

Willy laughs. "You still haven't fully waken up, have you? It's April 10th!"

This wakes up Maya. "It's time to train!" She quickly gets out of bed, which surprises Willy.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll be out! Time to show the other hive who's boss!"

"That's the spirit, Maya!" Willy gives her the privacy to get ready and closes the door.

Maya quickly freshens up and combs her hair. She opens the door, and Willy was waiting outside.

"Ready?" Willy asks.

Maya nods. "Let's kick those bees in the stinger!"

"Cassandra is waiting for you at Town Hall. Let's go!"

They both fly to Town Hall and everyone along the way greets their heroine.

"All of this attention is a little embarrassing for me." Maya says.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You did a great thing being loyal to the Hive." Willy replies.

At Town Hall, they see a bee with curled brown hair and a purple vest.

"Maya! Good you could make it." Cassandra greets her with open arms. "Queen Bee is waiting inside."

They all head inside, and see the Queen herself, in her light blue dress, and royal crown. All of the bees bow in her presence, especially Maya.

"At ease." The Queen orders. They all rise once again. "Maya Bee, you have done a great deed by helping this Hive defense from the dreadful Hornet Clan, but there is one more task at hand that needs to be completed."

Maya waits for her to continue.

"The Bee Games are around once again, and you've shown great leadership and responsibility for the previous accomplishment you have fulfilled. The Honex Hive are no laughing matter. They are fierce, tough, and put all of their work into making the greatest honey any of the Hives' have ever seen. Their commitment is far superior than ours." The Queen Bee takes another pause when she notices Maya.

Maya is sweating, and gulps in fear.

"There is no need to panic, Maya. Calm yourself. They might be strong, but we have something much greater than strength. We have intelligence. I heard you were training to become a teacher, Maya. Am I correct?" The Queen asks.

"Y-yes, my Queen." Maya replies.

The Queen chuckles. "Then we are at a better state than I expected. With your intelligence to outmatch the Honex Hive, we will be much smarter than them. They are devoted to their work, but don't think outside of the box. That is where you come in, Maya. You are always clever enough to think your way out of a situation quick. Their lead athlete is a bee named Barry B Benson. He might have the guts to push though troublesome times, but he is the last person to think creatively. His weakness must be used against him as much as possible. With you on our side, we will dominate Honex Hive! Are you up to the challenge, Maya Bee?"

Maya thinks about her decision, and she knows what must be done. "Yes, my Queen."

"Excellent. We shall get you fed, since we had to get you here on such late notice. Afterwards, your training begins. Cassandra seems the best fitted to train you mentally, and the other bees shall help you train physically. You must master both if we are to beat the Honex Hive. Dismissed."

All of the soldier bees return to their positions, and Maya still feels nervous.

"This is a lot of pressure, don't you think?" Maya asks Cassandra.

"Don't worry, Maya. Everything will work out for us. Now you must be famished, let's get some food in your belly." Cassandra replies.

"Yeah, I am hungry." Maya says.

* * *

Back at the Honex Hive...

"Alright, to City Hall." Berry heads to City Hall, everyone saying hello to him as he passes. When he gets there, the Mayor waits.

"Berry, I'm glad you could make it." The Mayor greets him. "As you know, The Bee Games are only three days away, and we need you to be ready. But first, you need to know about Maya Bee." The Mayor pulls up a picture of a girl with short hair. Barry can't help but laugh.

The Mayor clears his throat. "She might not seem to be threatening on the outside, but what would you say if I told that she was able to tangle with The Hornet Gang, and survive?"

"I would say you're a big fat liar." Barry looks down at the Mayor's belly, noticing that he is overweight. "Forget I said fat."

The Mayor still seems a little offended. "But it is true. She was able to outsmart them, and lead them into traps that she set up. And she will do the same to you."

"Isn't it illegal to put up traps in the Bee Games?" Barry asks.

"No, not that! I mean, she will outsmart you as well. Unless you use your strength against her. You're 24 years old, Mr. Benson. Maya is merely half of that. Keep her under your thumb, and she'll be history. She was a rebellious girl who turned responsible. However, she still has her rebellious tactics intact. She'll try to break free, but like I said, keep her under your thumb. It is time to start your training. That is, after a quick breakfast. We can't have you train on an empty stomach." The Mayor brings the Chefs and lead them to a table full of food.

"Wow, look at this! I'm gonna eat good now!" Barry says.

"Enjoy it, because this will be your last big meal. The rest will be small snacks to hold you over. We can't have you gaining too much weight." The Mayor replies.

* * *

Both hives train for the big day.

"Come on, get your feet moving, son!" Martin, Barry's father flies as Barry has to run.

"How come you get to fly and I can't?" Barry asks.

"Because I'm not about to compete in the Bee Games!" Martin exclaims.

"Keep it up! Keep it up!" Flip, Maya's grasshopper friend was cheering her on as Maya was flying her wings through rough winds. Though, she was loosing control, and finally got blown away. Willy was able to catch her before she got far.

"How was that?" Puck, her fly friend asks.

"30 seconds. New record!" Alexander, a mouse friend replies.

* * *

3 days later, the time has almost come. It was almost noon, and the other bees were gathering to exit the hive.

"Wait, we're exiting the hive? Isn't that dangerous?" Maya asks.

"Don't worry, the Queen has a route that is complete harmless." Cassandra explains.

"It's been so long since I left." Maya says.

"It's been two years." Willy adds.

"Everyone, stick together. We're heading out." A guard bee says as he opens the hive.

"Don't let her control me. I must win this, and keep her under my thumb. Make one wrong move, and she'll take advantage of it." Barry tells himself.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!" The Mayor exclaims. The guards open the hive, and in come the bees from Bonsel Hive. All of the bees aren't keeping their eyes off of the bees from the other hive. Then, at that moment, Maya and Barry made eye contact. They stared each other down, Barry looking down, since Maya was much smaller than her.

"May the best bee win." Maya finally breaks the silence.

"Which shall be me." Barry casually remarks.

"We'll just have to see about that, Barry Benson." Maya replies.

"I guess we shall, Maya Bee." Barry agrees.

"Let the Bee Games begin!" The Mayor of Honex Hive and Queen Bee from Bonsel Hive both announce as they sit side by side, giving each other intimidating leers.

"The first event will be... Swimming!" Trudy, the judge announces.

"Get ready to be washed away, Barry." Maya taunts.

"If you think you're winning, you're really all wet." Barry replies.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Maya sarcastically laughs.

"Racers, get to your positions!" Trudy announces.


End file.
